Perfect Time, Wrong Place
by YvaineDeath
Summary: A new girl in gotham city with a gruesome past, what happens when she runs into the joker and starts to hang out with him? :D People this is my first fanfic so pleaseeee go easy on me, all critics are ok but don't cross the line and be mean ok? thanks :D
1. New in town

**Well Hello there! I am new in this Fanfic thing so .. go easy on me, but please review if you think I am way bad you can also say it and if you have tips even better :D**

**I don't own anything related to batman.**

* * *

Name: Sarah Gilepsy.

Age: 19 years old

Height: "5"3

Body: Slim but with fit body (she is a gymnast) Long Red Hair, Green eyes no freckles, has a lot of tattoos

Personality: Well this is basically the girl you would love to have by your side in a battle she has been in every kind of martial arts and knows Latin, German, Spanish and Japanese. She takes No bullshit from anyone know how to fight she was abused on earlier years there for deep down on her psych she has a thing for bad guys, she is always having a great time no matter what happens. she has a band and she can sing and play almost any instrument (she can't play tuba)

Here we go.

- "Hey Sarah, mind if you give a hand?"- said Jonathan while he was picking up his bags.

Jonathan Hill was Sarah's best friend, he helped her move out of Chicago, and looked for a place in Gotham City the only place where her Mother would not be able and would not dare to find her. He would have to leave in a few weeks back to Chicago so they wouldn't trace her. Not after what she did... mother was gratefull but that was not gonna protect her from the angry thiefs that wanted her dead good thing they were from anpther state and she was an expert on lying if not her mother would be dead.

-"Oook J"- said Sarah as she picked up the bags on the door way.

-"You know, I still wonder what are you gonna do after I am gone"- He was grinning at her as she made her way to the kitchen.

-"Oh I will manage"- she answered with a bigger smile, Jonathan was always able to make her smile.

Jonathan walked to the fridge to take out a beer, and turned to face her, she was distracted putting all the food on the cupboard, she always looked so delicate but she was strong for being 19.

-"So ..." - he began as he took a zip of the beer-" Tonight we are on stage."

She turned her head so fast he barely saw the movement; her face was full with excitement.

-"We are!?"- She jumped towards Jonathan as hugged her. He knew what made Sarah smile and that was playing any instrument and singing.

This was a good life for someone that had been so near to die at the hands of a misogynist cop and some thieves.

They started preparing and did some test on the voice and guitar, there was a basic band on Gotham that used to play with them whenever they were on Chicago.

The gig was supposed to be in a very underground place they separate it in two parts the gigs and the electro party with bar (no limit for the band on the bar YAY!)

Sarah dressed up as usual, high heels boots up to her knees Straight jeans black tank top and a leather coat.

Lucky for everyone Sarah was the charmer and everyone was always feeling good around her she had a nickname... Cheshire cat always smiling and always acting like a cat.

-"Hey everybody let's start this party!"- And they started playing.

They continue playing until it was 11:30 pm time to change of band.

The band went to the bar to celebrate the success before they had to go back and close the gig with some songs.

"Toast! To Sarah Cheshire for being the best musician on the country and coming here to be rich and famous!" said Chad the drummer.

"Cheers!" said everyone.

Then Jonathan's cellphone rang, he looked at Sarah an both when for some air and to answer.

-"Hello? Yeah, oh hey Alice ... uhm a few weeks why? Oh... I see Ok ... Ok tell them I will be there tomorrow."- He said looking at Sarah

"Oh no ..." thought Sarah "he has to go tomorrow"

Sarah looked over her shoulder and saw something moving on the corner... She had felt watched all night long; maybe she was just paranoid… She had been watching too many news about the Joker...


	2. Encounter

**Helloooooo! Well here we are chapter 2 :D just please review**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Batman at all only Sarah.**

* * *

Jonathan hang up the phone and just looked at Sarah trying to find any kind of emotion on her face, she was smiling ... like always ... but this time her green eyes had something else on them -sadness-

-"Sarah .."-he was not able to see her suffer he was already picking up the phone but she placed her hand on the phone.  
-"Don't"  
-"I will not leave you alone"- Jonathan was about to take the phone again but she took the phone.

"Jonathan eventually you have to .. Come on you have to go and be in your business I will be fine, I am always fine."- Sarah smiled and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him "Tell my mom I love her, tell her I will go every once in a while ... Also ... You have to know that I love you and I will never be able to thank you enough for all you are doing for me." she whispered.  
-"I love you too Cheshire, just please be careful ..."- after that Jonathan left for the apartment. Sarah knew next morning was gonna be hard to wake up in a lonely apartment ... just like the time she was left behind in Japan by her father ...

"No sad thoughts Sarah" she sold her self. "I am gonna be fine as long as the music goes on."  
She was about to get in and she felt as she was being watched again, she stood still and just gave a look over her shoulder and she saw no one when she turned around again she was facing the face she had been looking in the morning news.

-"The joker ..." she said as she gave a step back.  
-" Well Hello beautiful" he said getting closer, she started analyzing him looking for all the weak points as always but in a very relaxed mode, for all she cared he was just a regular villain in Gotham City.  
-"What is a villain like you doing in a place like this?"-she asked with a bright smile even if the answer might not be the ideal one it should be interesting.

The Joker stared at her with a curious look, he seemed weird with the red make up on his scar and mouth the black eyes and the white makeup seemed strangely normal on what seemed handsome features "hmmm handsome yeah that could be an adjective for him "she thought while she stood there waiting for him to say something.

-"Seems strange that you are asking me that beautiful"- he said as he was putting out a knife. -"Are you enjoying the party?"-

-"Well it is not exactly like I am partying ... I am part of the show Joker."- she said as she walked around him, he was just following her with the look.

-"Really? Do tell "- he said still staring at her while he played with his knife.  
-"Well I'm in the band. In fact we are supposed to be playing in around 5 min ... Would you like to see?"- "what the hell am I doing? inviting him to see me?!" Her mind was screaming no but the voice was fading away ... Over the past few months she had a thing for bad guys, but this was a whole new level ...  
-"Hmm I am not much of a crowd person Y'know?"- he said getting a little bit closer, she could feel his breath way too close still she didn't moved an inch, he was still playing with the knife

-"Hmm I can fix that for you"- she said while she removed the knife from his hand played with it just as coin between her fingers, he looked at her with surprise but more curiosity than anything, she gave him back the knife. "Sorry I have a thing with knifes ... so follow me."-  
She grabbed his arm and drag him behind the building, there was a skylight on the roof with a perfect view of the stage besides most of the glasses were broken so listening wouldn't be an issue, she looked down and saw the band preparing the instruments, -"Oh better hurry up or they will start with out me."-

The Joker was still just staring at her, he was still looking at her with a curious look.

-"Well Beautiful go on I will be waiting right here cause after this we have some matters to discuss."- He said with narrowed eyes and pointing at her with the knife.

-"Discuss? Pardon me but as far as I know this is the first time he have met ..."- he gave her a serious look -"Ok ok you win I will come back up to discuss whatever you have to discuss with me ... Meanwhile just enjoy the show." she said as she rushed downstairs "Matters to discuss? ... Can't say I am not curious about him ..."


	3. Bad Idea

**Yeah I know I owe nothing of batman the dark knight buuuut I do own Sarah :D please review also be gentle I mean it is the 3rd chapter and I am fairly new at this so easy people :D **

* * *

The joker looked through the broken skylight the bunch of kids that were preparing the stage.

"Interesting girl ..." he thought to himself.

Usually he would have just killed her on the spot but she was not like the usual person, she had something in her that reminded him of himself in a more ... sane state. Besides Harley was driving him crazy always whining about him not being with her or about everything in fact.

He was watching by the skylight and he saw the red hair running towards the stage.

-"Ok people so are ready to rock this place!?"- she said, getting her guitar ready.

The music started playing on the bass and she start following the rhythm with her guitar.

The music was loud and not sweet at all, it was a song about betrayal, pain and madness.

"Ah even more interesting ..." I just looked at her as she was done singing the last note and saying good bye to the crowd. She seemed eager to go, was she really coming back by her own feet?

She was running upstairs with even more excitement than before "I must be out of my mind."

When she reached the roof she didn't saw the joker, she looked around confused but then she felt someone sneaking up on her "Damn it"

-"Well Beautiful I gotta admit not everyone can surprise me and you have done it twice on one night"- he said behind me, she turned around and he put the blade he was playing with earlier on her mouth.

-"I thought you left ..."- she said smiling again, smiling is was her thing every time she felt very happy or stressed.-"So why are you so surprised?"- she said trying to sound casual as the blade was making its way to her neck.

-"Well even now you seem to be perfectly ok with fact that I am here with you and with the blade on your neck ... that is ... different."- he said as he smacked his lips together. "And I intent to know why." he thought as he stared at her.

-"Mmmmm well I am not ... normal I guess." she said as while trying to move back but then he grabbed her arm and pinned her to a wall.

-"I can see that thank you baby doll, now"- he said putting a finger in front of me.-" Down to business."

-"Ok, what business?"- She said trying not to look intimidated by the blade or the fact that his face was at 3 inches of hers. She was feeling very uncomfortable.

-"Seems to me you are fit enough for going to a party with me."- He said while he smiling and looked at her up and down.

-" Who's party?"- I asked while I leaned my head to the side.

-" Oh just Harvey Dent's party"- he said showing his yellow teeth

-"Harvey Dent's party ..."- she said in a whisper with her eyes wide open ... "I'm going to the D.A.'s party with THE JOKER ... Way to go Sarah"

* * *

**Sorry this one was sooo short but I will be publishing more tomorrow (I hope) **

**Read you later guys :D**

**Yvaine. **


	4. Party Time

**So hey :D Thank you guys so much for the reviews! it means a lot I am trying to do more than one chapter at a time so I don't keep you waiting that long. I am also trying to work on a banner so it has more life and you can actually see Sarah as she is :D**

**Disclamer: Yeah yeah we all know I don't own batman at all **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

We walked downstairs from the roof and there was a van waiting, it had 5 men all disguised in clown masks.

-"In."- said the joker with a grimson voice.

-"Are you serious?! With THEM?! Nah ah... no, not happe..."- he had his blade inside my mouth.

-"So are you sure you don't want to get in the van"- he said with a grin in his face he rose the hand that had the knife in it. "Oh oook better to play it cool" she thought as she gave a smile towards the van and then to the Joker.

-"I ... was just suggesting sitting on the front seat with you would be better..."- She said while turning to face the van.

-"Well then off you go then."- He said as he gave her a pat on the lower back.

She got inside of the van right next to the driver's seat; he got in and drove off. The men in masks were having a conversation about someone named Brent and Pete were in position and waiting for our arrival.

-"This party is the one thing we needed to cheer up isn't boys?"- The Joker asked as the clowns nodded eagerly.

-"And why am I going?"- Sarah asked him as she tried to hold on to the seat, his driving was too terrible, she kept closing one eye expecting a hit on the side of the car, yet he never hit anything.

-"It is always nice to have a beautiful girl to smooth your way in a party you are not invited don't you think?"- He said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

She looked at him and gave him a smirk, trying to hide the fact that she was feeling nervous. "Escape plan, gotta think of an escape plan…" She thought trying to remove herself from him. -"Sure ..."- she said smiling with a bright smile.

They arrived at the building, it seemed like a fancy building and the party seemed to be on the last apartment, "Penthouse ... brilliant ... no jumping escape then" her thoughts were distracted when she realize the Joker was staring at her so before he could ask she decided to play it as innocent as possible and said -"Wow .. Tall building ..."-

He opened the door and grabbed her by the arm.

-"Yeah fancy people like big buildings ... now move it!"- He said pulling from her arm rudely. She glared at him and smirk.

She unclasped her arm from his grasp and pushed him back, he tried to grab her arm again but she got a hold of his hand and pushed him with her whole body to a wall. He made no move to release from the grip. He just gazed at her with an entertain look on his eyes.

-"You should know ..."- She said while she pulled out the knife on his pocket -" I ain't up for this kinda bullshit so either you stop it or I will give you a reason not to smile."- She looked him deathly look, he just chuckled. "Interesting girl indeed" he thought.

-"You have a little fight in you? I like that ..."-he said as he took the knife from her hand, as she let go of him and walk inside the building with him following her close, there was a guard on the building, she gave a glance at the joker and how he was drawing out his gun, her pulse accelerated and feared for the man's life, she decided to knock him out. She ran to him and hit him right in the head, he fell to on his face. "Ouch … sorry!" she thought as she placed a blank face.

The joker clapped his hands.-"Very nice dollface."- He said as the clowns went inside the elevator.

-"Anytime."- She said walking inside the elevator.-"and the name ... is Sarah, not dollface."-

-"I will not forget that … dollface HAHAHAHA"- he said putting her in front of him.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, she tried to put her face down so no one would see her and started walking until the joker tugged me a side.

"My tune to escape" she thought walking backwards until she crushed into an older man.

-"Miss I don't think that is the smartest thing to do with that man here."-he said as he placed her behind him.

The joker was menacing the crowd ordering them to say were was Harvey Dent and a girl stud up and told him to stop.

Then all hell broke loose, she hit him and he said the exact same phrase he had said to Sarah downstairs. "Oh shit..." Sarah thought as she walked towards the scene when she saw a dark shadow walk by her side. The Batman came in scene and engaged combat with the joker and his clowns, Sarah tried to get the girl's arm to get her away from danger, she was nearly there when the joker grabbed her and took her to the edge of a window and shot at it.

-"Let her go!"- said the batman in a very rough voice.

-"What a poor choice of words"- said the joker letting go of the girl and laughing.

Sarah made a run to the elevator, trying to figure out how to get away from all this mess without her becoming a cute corpse. One of the clowns tried to grab but she knocked him to his knees she looked around and saw the Joker already making his way to the elevator, she took a step back and felt someone grabbing her by the arm, she looked at the person who grabbed her, it was the old man she bumped in before.

-"Hide me"- she told him in a whisper.

-"Behind me Miss." he said as he guided you to a room and opened what seemed one of does panic rooms, she went in and heard muffled noises then murmured ones then silence. The room had no light so she stood next to the door to hear anything else.

"Safe ..." she thought as she sat down and waited. Then something she felt something moving next to her.


	5. Deal

**Chapter Five.**

The room was dark, she was not able of seeing what was moving, the movement seemed like breathing, so she reached out a hand and touched whatever it was next to her, it felt soft and warm like an arm. She got up in a jump and looked for her cellphone to a least make sure she wasn't in the same little room as one of the goons. She took the cellphone on her pants and got down to check the body, she looked for the face. It was Harvey Dent, she knew it from all the god awful news, she smiled a little wondering how would the joker react if he knew that she got to Harvey Dent without breaking a sweat. She looked around to see the whole tiny room when she pointed her phone at the end of it she what seemed like a door.

"Hmm ... so a secret door ..." she thought as she reached out to what seemed the door knob when she heard the door behind her opening and filling the little room with light.

-"Are you alright miss?"- said the Old man with a concerned look.

Sarah smiled, it had been so long since had heard a British accent, she turned around and looked at him. He was old, but he had a look on his eyes that made him look younger.

-"Yes I'm fine now, thank you for saving me from the clowns." she said while she got up trying not to move Dent. -"Is he okay?"

-"Ah yes, he will be fine or better than he would have been in the jokers grasp. Just like you Miss …?"- He asked as he carried Dent to a couch. He stood up straight and waited for her answer

-"Oh, Sarah, Sarah Gilepsy and you are…?"

-"Alfred Pennyworth, but you can call me Alfred."- he said as he guided her to what seemed a living room.

-"So ... Alfred ... is this your apartment?"- she asked curious to know how a British man ended up in Gotham City.

-"Oh, no no Miss Gilepsy, this Penthouse belongs to Bruce Wayne."- He said as he was giving her a kind smile.

-"Oh, ok ... so ... uhm what do you do here?

-"Oh I am the Wayne family's butler Miss Gilepsy."- He said chuckling -"I suppose that you are new in Gotham, please sit down you look like you could use a meal."

-" Oh no please don't trouble yourself, I'll be on my way in a few ..."- I said as I started to get up but then her stomach grumbled.

Then you heard something on the inside of the apartment and Batman entered in the living room the woman that was thrown out the window was behind him. -"Alfred I need ..."- he was looking back at her when he entered the room, when he looked around his eyes got fixed on me. For a moment they widen a little bit.

Then the room felt silent until he cough and spoke again-"Where is Harvey Dent? "- he finished with a grave tone, the tone of the Batman.

-"He is in the guest room, right this way, please wait for me here Miss Gilepsy, I'm sure Master Wayne will want to meet you."- He said as he was walking away with Batman showing him the way back to the room of the tiny closet. Sarah was looking at them when she felt watched, she looked at the other woman, and she seemed to be very calmed for someone that had been thrown out of a window.

The silence was very uncomfortable, Sarah started drumming her fingers in the couch… she was getting nervous.

-"So uhm what a night huh? ... uh...Sorry I don't know your name.-" Sarah asked smiling.

-"Rachel … you are the girl the Joker brought."- the tone and the stare were a statement not a question at all … A very tone aggressive.

-"Yes I guess I am. My name is Sarah by the way"- she gave her a cold stare, how come she was being all aggressive when she didn't do anything?

-"Why did you came with the Joker?"

Sarah's mouth dropped open, she felt her face heating up, and she looked her right to the eyes with an angry look.

-"First of all, I didn't came with him, he brought me here, Second of all, I know better when a lunatic is requesting me to do as he says I don't go arguing on it!"

Rachel looked at Sarah and felt embarrassed; she knew she had no reason to be to her. She apologized and Sarah only gave her a short nod.

Sarah walked towards the window and looked at the street, it seemed like a pandemonium down there by one side there were policemen and by the other side of the street she was able to see the van that drove her there.  
-"Run devil run …"- she placed her hand on the window, and looked at the sky and couldn't help to think of Jonathan "Not even a day and I'm already missing you ..."

-"It is a nice view isn't it?"- said a voice of a man behind her Sarah smiled.  
-"Yeah ... "- she turned around and she turned around and saw a dark hair man behind him was a very annoyed Harvey Dent.  
-"Where is everyone? And Rachel?"- Harvey asked looking concerned for called Rachel.  
-"I'm here Harvey."- said a voice coming from the couch.

They hugged and asked the regular are you ok thing but Rachel said nothing about the incident with the Joker.

Sarah looked at the other man and the way he was looking at her like if she was the light of a candle in the middle of cave.

Dent and Rachel left saying their thanks to the other man. Rachel turned back to look at Sarah and then at Bruce.

The room was silent.

-"I believe we haven't met … My name is Bruce Wayne." He smiled warmly at Sarah.  
Sarah gave him smile but she felt like there was something wrong with that.

-"Sarah Gilepsy, sorry I crashed your party I was brought here by the Joker, and I asked Alfred to hide me"- Sarah glanced at the floor feeling dumb for the whole situation, all that training, all her common sense had failed for the last couple of hours.

-"Yes he did mention that part, would you care to tell me who that happened?"- He said as he took some steps and sat on the couch making a sign so she would do the same.

Sarah sat down and told him how the Joker had shown up in and took her to the party, she also felt the need to make it clear she was new in town.

Bruce stared at her cautiously and nodded. If she was telling the truth she was in danger and the police was not equipped to help her, she was too small.

-"Well Sarah, seems like you really do need help …" – Sarah opened her mouth to protest but Bruce raised his hand asking her to wait- "So I offer you this, stay here for as long as it take for the police to clear all this up and get this man in prison."- They stared at each other, Sarah sighed and looked at the floor. She gave it a thought "Just a few days … then I can always leave if I don't like it"

-"Okay, I guess I can give it a try."- She said as she looked up back at him with a defeated look –"But my gut is telling me, that this situation with the Joker is far from over."-


	6. Innocent?

**Okay I totally know this is short but I had a few issues today with work an all but not to worry tomorrow I will update again :D **

**Special Thanks to highlander348 she is being a real help :D**

* * *

The police left as soon as they came into the scene, there was a further investigation to be done for the other murders that had been committed around the city.

Bruce and Alfred watched Sarah as she was sitting on the couch almost falling asleep.

-"Take her to the guest room; I'm sure she needs to rest."- Said Bruce with a half-smile.

-"Of course sir."- Alfred walked to Sarah startling her. –"Sorry to startle you Miss Gillepsie, let me show you to the guest room."-

-"Oh… yeah … sure thing."- She said as she stood up and walked with Alfred through a hallway to a room with a glass wall and a view as impressing as the one in the living room.

-"Miss Gillepsie, is there anything else I can get for you? Something to eat perhaps?"- Alfred said walking towards the door.

-"No, I'm okay Alfred."- Sarah said as she looked at him.-"And please, just call me Sarah." She flashed a big smile to him, making him respond to it with a chuckle.

-"All right then, Good night Sarah."- He said as he closed the door.

Sarah walked to the bed and let herself fall face down to it, it was big and comfortable.

"Feels like sleeping on a cloud" she thought as she let out a giggle. After that she passed out.

Alfred walked back to the living room, where Bruce was waiting for him, he stood near Bruce waiting for him to break the silence.

-"She seems harmless …"- Bruce said in a tone that was more of an accusation than a statement.

-"Perhaps she was in the wrong place at the wrong time sir."-said Alfred with a bright look.

Bruce frowned, was the Joker truly picking up people at random? Was she really just another innocent victim of the Joker?

-"I will look for her on the database, just to be safe."- Bruce said as he walked to his room.

Alfred sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

A few hours passed, and Bruce already knew everything about Sarah, her parents, her training and her recent incident.

How was it possible that this girl looked so happy even after all this events in her life?

Bruce sat there for a few minutes trying to decide what to do with Sarah when he heard it.

It started as quietly, when the screams could be heard in all the penthouse.

It was Sarah who was screaming.


	7. Issues coming

**_She was standing on the edge of the waterfall, willing to jump, to end it all, when at her back she heard sob. She turned around and saw her mother in the hands of that man that had driven her to her current state of insanity; the blood froze on her veins as she saw the knife against her mother's throat and the terror written in her eyes. Then she heard it, something deep down in her head starting snapping, a flash, rage, adrenaline… a longing … for this man's life to end by her hand._**

**_"NO NO NO, keep it together Sarah!" Sarah was holding her head between her hands. She was shaking feeling the little control she had over her mind slip away with a last whisper in the back of her head._**

**_ "Are you let him hurt your mother the way he hurt you?"_**

**_Sarah ran towards the man grabbed his head and turned all the way back until his neck snapped ... she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, it was almost blissfully, so peacefully, no regrets, until a voice broke the silence._**

**_-"What have you done!"- Sarah opened her eyes to see her mother crying over the man's lifeless body._**

**_She looked at the knife and pointed at Sarah in a defensive way._**

**_-"Mom I did it to protect you... please understand I HAD to do it … mom ... please don't..."- Sarah took a step closer. She looked at her mother she was now on the edge of the waterfall._**

**_Then she placed the knife on her throat. -"I don't want to be the Mother of a monster like you!" and she cut her throat._**

-"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOO!"- She woke up yelling and sweating cold, the door opened in a burst revealing a very concerned Bruce, Alfred came in a moment later.

-"Sarah! What's wrong?"- Bruce said as he got closer.

-"I … I …he … had mom ... cut her throat and ... "- Sarah placed head against her hands; she started crying not being able to say anything else. She sat up trying to calm down, Bruce and Alfred looked at her with concern looks

-"Did the Joker ...?"- Bruce started asking but Sarah cut him off.

-"No ... no ... it was just a … horrible dream but it had nothing to do with Joker ..."- she smirked at him.

Alfred simply stared at her; by the sounds of the screams he had thought someone was attacking her.

-"I'm sorry I woke you guys up ..."- Sarah said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

-"It's okay Sarah, it is almost 8 am."- said Bruce with a light chuckle.

She blinked and looked around to see a lot of light, the sun was already up.

-"Guess I should get going, to get my stuff and my motorcycle."- She got up from the bed while she smiled at Bruce and Alfred.

They stared at her seriously and then at each other.

-"Sarah, I don't know if that is a good idea."- Bruce said looking at her with a serious stare.

Sarah froze for a second, she knew that tone, and it was that condescending tone everyone used when they started to care about her. "Why would he care about me? Is not like he knows about me or even Chicago, does he?" She glanced back at him and smirked.

-"Why not? I need my stuff besides it will be quick; my clothes are still packed in bags so no worries."- She smiled at him sweetly. Bruce looked at her and what she saw in his eyes was something like pity.

"He knows … but how?" she thought. Only a few people knew about the incident, not a lot of people would get that information, only perhaps a hacker or a very good detective that was curious enough. She looked at him waiting for an answer, she need to know how much did he knew.

-"The Joker could come after you; he could even be at your apartment and …"-

-"I never … said I had an apartment."-

Silence. Her eyes widen, he had investigated her.

-"Had fun checking my profile?"- She said sarcastically approaching towards him and planting in front of him –"I do not **appreciate** people **sneaking** around in my life Wayne, don't even try denying it, I recognize a liar when I see one." She spat the words at him with anger, lifting her finger and pointing at his face.

His features harden for a moment but then he remembered he **had** already read her profile, he knew her training, he smiled at her.

-"I assure you I didn't meant any harm; I just needed to make sure you weren't one of Joker's goons." – He locked his eyes on hers, she seemed like a mask

-"Asking would have been better … besides it gives it a personal touch."- She narrowed her eyes at him.

She hugged herself, she looked to the floor; she felt naked, exposed, vulnerable. She needed to get some air.

-"The joker will not be at my apartment, I am going for my stuff and that is final, you can come with me and make sure I'm fine …"- she said placing her hands on her hips while staring at the floor.

-"Okay, as soon as you have eaten something, we can go."- He said as she was shown out of the room by a very uncomfortable Alfred.

Alfred guided her to a big kitchen with a glass wall.

-"What would you like to eat, Miss Gillepsie?"- He asked her with a little smile.

-"Uhm, eggs over-easy are okay and if you have orange juice that would be awesome."- She said sitting down on the kitchen bar.

An hour later with food on her stomach Sarah was ready to go, she thanked Alfred and went looking for Bruce, she looked through the rooms until she found his bedroom she walked in.

-"Bruce I need to get going, are you coming or …"- She was not able to complete the phrase; he was fast asleep on his bed. She got close quietly, he was wearing his shirt open and she could see some scars.

The scars looked fresh, he had a lot of bruises as well, Sarah was so focused looking at his chest she didn't thought when she reached out to touch one of the scars, she was an inch away when her hand was caught by a hand.

She looked at Bruce who was staring at her hand. Sarah blushed and stared at him apologetically.

-"What are you doing?"- Bruce asked with anger.

-"I was just … I'm ready to go"- Sarah said releasing her hand, taking a deep breath and taking a few steps back.

-"Go to the elevator, I'll see you there."- After this Sarah rushed to the exit.

"Oh god … he is pissed … but why? Is it because I saw his scars?" Sarah's thought were rushing when she felt something vibrating on her pants.

She took out the object, it was her phone, the screen said Jonathan.

-"Great …"- She sighed and answered the phone –"Hey J"

-"Well hi there beautiful"- Said the voice of the joker.

Sarah felt her stomach shrink.


	8. Date?

**Oh god, I am so soooooo sorry, it has been since forever last time I updated it wasn't my intention I was just swamped with things to do so yeah sorry again so here we go!**

* * *

Sarah was speechless for a moment; she swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

-"Hello other J … May I speak with Jonathan?"- She said trying to keep a steady beat as she rushed to the elevator "Fuck waiting" she thought as the elevator opened almost immediately, she rushed in and pressed the last button.

-"Well beautiful I think that is going to be a little difficult, you see, he is very busy, let me see what we can do about that." – Sarah could hear some muffled sounds like he was walking –"Harley is it possible for our guest to say some words to his little red bunny?"

-"If he doesn't I can make him pudding."- said a squeaky female voice.

Sarah felt her blood freeze in her veins, she tried taking deep breaths, she was not sure if they really had him, she listen carefully to the phone call, she could hear some muffled sounds but nothing more.

Then she heard it, it was weak but she was sure she heard a little grunt then tape being removed.

-"Johnny, do you have something to tell little Sarah"- said the Joker on the other side of the phone call.

-"Answer Mister J you worm!" – said the voice that was identified as Harley.

A hit, then a scream that was so loud and horrible Sarah thought anyone in the world would be able to hear it.

-"DON'T DO ANYTHING SARAH! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!"- The voice of Jonathan sounded so far away, footsteps could be heard also screams of pain from Jonathan.

-"So listen dollface here is the deal, you come here in less than one hour and we won't kill him, we are at the side south of Gotham right on the edge of the city, you should be able to recognize the place it has red stains on the door, and oh I would hurry if I were you, he might be running out of blood." And then the line went death.

Sarah felt her head spinning, the only words she could still hear were time, red stains, blood.

As soon as the elevator doors opened she ran out, she looked around the street and saw the nearest car, a man was going out of the passenger's seat and placing his car keys on his jacket, she walked towards him and tripped purposely towards him, the man caught her on the air before she could hit the ground.

-"Oh god, thank you ... I am so clumsy"- Sarah said while grabbing the man by the coat and searching his pockets with the ability of a thief.

-"Oh you are welcome! Are you sure you are okay?" he said taking a good grab of her waist and pulled her up.

Sarah gave him a big smile and hugged him, the man smiled at her and asked if she needed anything at all to call her and gave her his card.

-"I'll keep that in mind ... Roger"- She eyeing at the card before putting it on her jacket, she smiled at him and walked out of his sight, she turned around and looked at him until he disappeared on the corner of the next street she took out of her pocket the keys he had stolen of the guy.

She started the car and drove through Gotham as fast as she could to the south area, as soon as she arrived to the warehouse her heartbeats started to go faster.

She looked to the far left corner and she just knew that was the one, she drove to it and parked right outside. The door had some red stains indeed

She searched her pants and took out her butterfly knife and with a quick movement she opened it. She walked cautiously towards the door trying to listen to anything that might be going on in the warehouse, she stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath.

-"Here we go"- she whispered as she pulled the door opened, she stepped inside and looked around, there wasn't anything there that would indicate Jonathan was there.

Then a scream broke the silence, it was a muffled scream, Sarah looked around and saw some stairs she ran and found herself in a hallway that had 3 doors, one to the left the other to the right and the final one was at the end of the hall, Sarah tried to choke back here fear she walked towards the end of the hallway, she placed her ear near the door and heard it, a laugh.

She kicked the door to open it, and what she saw froze her to the bone.

Jonathan was tied up on a chair, shirtless and bleeding, right at his side was a woman with blond hair that was up in two ponytails, her face makeup that resemblance the one of a harlequin, she had an uncommon outfit, leather corset with black and red and some pants one leg black and the other one in red.

She had syringe on her hand, with a dark liquid on it.

Sarah just had time to react and before she knew it the Knife was already pierced through the woman's wrist. She let out a shriek of pain as she grabbed Sarah's knife to pull it out, Sarah ran towards her and tackled her to the ground and pinned her against it. The woman tried to break free but Sarah grabbed the knife and twisted just enough for the woman to gasp in pain.

-"Be still! Or your hand will be even more usless!"- Sarah said as she removed the knife from the woman's wrist.  
The woman started yelling something, but Sarah just grabbed her and knocked her out by slamming the womans head on the ground.

-"Sarah ..."- she turned her head towards Jonathan and saw his tired expression. Sarah smiled at him and approached towards him, grabbing the rope that had him tied up to the chair and cutting it loose.

Then on the back of the room someone starting clapping.

Sarah looked to the far dark corner of the room to look for the source of the sound, at first she was not able to see nothing, but as soon as he walked out to the light she stood up and clasp her knife tightly.

-"Well well well seems like the you ARE more than a pretty face aren't you? So nice of you to join us, doll face."- said the Joker walking towards Sarah, Sarah just looked at him and tilt her head to the side. -"Oh your little friend here told us some really interesting things about you didn't you Johnny boy?"

-"Oh come now Joker, if what you wanted was information all you had to do was ask the source."- Sarah said while she offered Jonathan her hand so he could stand up, as soon as Jonathan grabbed her arm she felt him shaking. He chuckled at the sarcastic remark.

-"Where would be the fun in that?"- he looked at her and in three steps he was already at inches from Sarah's face, Sarah let go of Jonathan and was about to push the Joker away but he was faster and grabbed her hair and pulled until she was on her knees. - "Now that you are here my business with him finished." he licked his lips and got close to her face. She looked at him and gave him a smirk.

-"You know if you wanted another date, you simply had to ask."- Sarah said as she placed her fingers between his ribs and bury her finger in it, the Joker let go of her and let out a laugh.

Sarah stood up and looked at Jonathan that was still on the ground, then looked at the Joker and placed herself between him and Jonathan.

-"I'll make you a deal, you let me take him away and we can see each other tonight and I will do whatever you want me to do."- she said as she placed the knife in her pants. The Joker looked at her for a moment and gave her a smirk as well.

-"Anything? Are you sure about, Saaaaraaaah?"-

Sarah felt a chill going down her spine as he said her name, she dismissed it and nodded. . - "Anything."- She said with conviction.

Jonathan got up and shook Sarah's shoulder.

-"What are you ..."- Jonathan started saying but Sarah shushed him.

-"Well then it's a date, tonight at the same place than yesterday, and if you do not show up, he will suffer the consequences, Saaaaaraaah."- the Joker said as he turned to see the unconscious woman and kicking her in he ribs to wake her up.

Sarah pushed Jonathan towards the door without taking her eyes off the Joker, and as soon as she was on the door, she made Jonathan hurry as much as possible, until they were out of the warehouse and getting in the car.

Sarah drove while Jonathan was still recovering from the effort, she looked at him occasionally and felt guilt and pain crawling on her chest, she had to look away before he actually notice the tears that were menacing to show up on her eyes.

-"Sarah ..."- Jonathan said touching her shoulder, she took a deep breath and looked at him, his face was all bruised up and he had a little bit of blood on the right side of is mouth. Sarah looked away.

-"I am so sorry Jonathan, I really am ... I will get you some clothes and take you to the airport so you can ..."- Jonathan sighed in relief.

-"So we are going back to Chicago."- he said smiling

-"You heard the man J we have a date, besides I have to return this car." Sarah said smiling at him.

-"Do not joke about this Sarah!"- he yelled at her with the little strength he had.

-"Jonathan I am smarter than that, you just need to worry to get back to Chicago."- Sarah said to him with a hard stare.

After an hour they already had the airplane ticket and clothes for Jonathan, Sarah just made sure he got into the plane and drove the stolen car towards her apartment.

As soon as she got there she made a list of what she needed, knifes and her electric teaser. She took a bath and tried to relax thinking it would all be over in a few hours.

It took her little time to choose her clothes, her regular jeans with lots of bags to give the impression she was carrying something and to give her time in case they search her and her big military boots. She hid the knifes and the teaser was tied up at the side of her boot.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. She was ready for her date with the devil.


End file.
